


What you need

by Micuko



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: First Time, Kinda, M/M, Rough Sex, and he likes murayama in his clothing, drinking buddies, it's not detailed and explicit, murayama is pining after cobra, murayama would look fetching in daruma clothing though, not for long though because Hyuga is possessive, sparring buddies, the cobra thing is hinted more than anything else and his name isn't mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micuko/pseuds/Micuko
Summary: Hyuga tasted of smoke and sake and blood.





	What you need

Hyuga tasted of smoke and sake and blood. His kisses were not gentle, nor were the hands holding Yoshiki down. His weight was pressing Yoshiki onto the floor mercilessly, restraining his movements like a predator that had caught its prey and was not planning on letting go until its hunger was sated. Not that Yoshiki wanted to go anywhere. He was fine as he was, pressed to the floor with Hyuga's tongue in his mouth.

He wasn't sure how exactly it happened. They had fought - they did that sometimes, sought out each other's company when one of them was bored or restless, though it was usually Yoshiki who went looking for Hyuga - and then they had drunk together, sitting on the floor at Hyuga's low table. And then Hyuga had asked questions he shouldn't have, asked about things he shouldn't have. Yoshiki didn't know whether it was because Hyuga was concerned for him or simply because he found the situation amusing but he had pressed where it hurt. And Yoshiki, brimming with rage, had thrown himself at the other man, a fist raised up and ready to come down to shut him up the only way he knew how. Hyuga had been faster but, surprisingly, his hit hadn't come with a fist.

Hyuga had kissed him with such force it still resembled a fight and Yoshiki had let himself be rolled over, had let himself be devoured without any resistance, had let his clothes be ripped away from his body. After all, why would he resist when this was exactly what he was craving. He hadn't known it himself, but Hyuga who was getting to know him well these days, seemed to know what he needed. Whether it was a fight or a drink, a listening ear or - like now - a good fuck, he was there to provide it. Probably because he thought it was entertaining more than for any other reason. And Yoshiki should be angry about letting Hyuga in so easily. But instead, he let the man get even closer, little by little, one meeting at a time. These weren't the kisses he had been dreaming of lately, not from Hyuga, but they were fierce and demanding and Yoshiki was going to take what he could.

Like his kisses would suggest Hyuga was not a gentle lover, not during a hurried preparation and not when he fucked Yoshiki into the hard floor, both of his hands holding down Yoshiki's forearms in such a strong grip that Yoshiki knew he'd have bruises for days. But it was exactly what he needed so he did nothing but whimper out Hyuga's name again and again and ask for more, for hard and ruthless, for something only Hyuga could give him.

And afterwards, when he was lying there panting and battered and sweating, Hyuga's long red and white coat thrown over his mostly naked body, he finally felt like he could breathe again. He inhaled deeply and started laughing, and once the laughing fit was over he pulled himself into a sitting position so he could look over at Hyuga. The man was back at the table, and he may be dressed but he didn't look pulled together at all - he looked as ravished as Yoshiki felt. Hyuga's dark hair was a mess even more than usual, his face was flushed with adrenaline, and there was a forming bruise on one cheek from their fight. His lips were split and bitten raw and Yoshiki couldn't fight back a grin, knowing he had caused it all.

"Oi, Hyuga-chan! I don't think I can walk," he whined, shuffling closer to the low table.

Hyuga raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, and then raised his pipe to his lips and took a huff. He let the smoke out slowly, and watched lazily as it dispersed. "Oh? Was it the fight? Or the alcohol? Usually you can take more."

"I think it was your big dick actually," Yoshiki snorted a laugh. The grin that tugged at Hyuga's lips was self-satisfied. "But if you offer me more alcohol I won't be saying no."

Wordlessly, Hyuga put down his pipe and reached for the jug of rice wine. He filled Yoshiki's cup and handed it over. "Thank you," Yoshiki said, meeting Hyuga's eyes for only a moment before accepting the cup. He wanted to say thank you for more than the alcohol. He wanted to say thank you for letting him come to Daruma Ikka's place at his whim, for listening to him whine, for entertaining his desire to fight, for the drinks and the shared company. The look in Hyuga's eyes told him the other man already knew.

"Anytime."

Yoshiki should have left it at that. But he didn't know whether this would change anything between them or not and he genuinely _liked_ Hyuga's company. So he stared down at the alcohol as he chewed on his already bitten lips while Hyuga serenely smoked his pipe next to him. Yoshiki appreciated the silences between them. Hyuga didn't demand anything, just existed quietly next to him and Yoshiki took comfort in the man's steady presence. Some people thought Hyuga was a wild and crazy animal all the time, wanting nothing but to shed blood. It was true that Hyuga went wild during fights but here and now he looked at peace and there was nothing blood-thirsty about him. He looked content to smoke his pipe and drink sake with Yoshiki next to him. Yoshiki was glad he was allowed to see this side of him.

"You are thinking too loudly, Murayama."

Yoshiki chuckled and stole the pipe from unresisting fingers, took a puff and promptly grimaced. Hyuga watched him with amusement as Yoshiki put the pipe back down on the table and tried not to cough. He wasn't much of a smoker.

"Hyuga-chan," Yoshiki spoke up again, a bit tentative at opening the subject but needing to know. "I wanted to ask. How did you know that I-" he waved his hands around as his words failed him. It caused Hyuga's coat to slide off his shoulders, exposing skin. Instead of finding his own clothes Yoshiki pulled it up to cover himself as best he could. It was difficult to miss how dark and heavy Hyuga's gaze turned when he took in the appearance of Yoshiki in almost nothing but Hyuga's Daruma Ikka coat. The look in Hyuga's eyes was loaded with desire and Yoshiki wasn't used to seeing such an expression aimed at him. It was flattering. It made his breath hitch and his heart rate speed up. He took a breath and tried again. "How did you know this was a good idea."

"I wasn't sure if it was. I thought it was worth a shot though, even if only to distract you," Hyuga said, and while his voice sounded bored, his eyes were alive like they were only when he was fighting or wrecking havoc. "It was getting old, your whining, and you needed something else to entertain you. Simple." Hyuga leaned closer and Yoshiki didn't back away, he stood in place until he could feel Hyuga's breath on his face. Tobacco smoke. Alcohol. A heady scent that made him want to get closer. Hyuga continued in a low voice, a smirk twisting his lips. "Don't overthink this, Murayama, but if you come to me you better not think of anyone else. It's rude."

It wouldn't be difficult to think only of Hyuga when he was with him, it never was. After all, wasn't that why he kept visiting him? To fight or to drink, it always resulted in the same thing - Hyuga's company helped calm his mind and helped his restlessness. This could be just another way to achieve that, pleasurable and convenient for them both.

Well, that settled it then. With mind made up Yoshiki raised the sake cup to his lips and consumed the drink in one big swallow. He felt it warm his insides and, with mouth still burning, caught Hyuga's smirking lips in a kiss. Yes, this would do very nicely as a distraction. And, as Hyuga allowed himself to be pulled closer and eagerly returned the kiss, Yoshiki thought that maybe getting close to Hyuga wasn't that bad of a decision after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship deserves more love. Seriously, they're so good together. Let me know if you liked it. ^^ Oh and I'm on tumblr at https://micuko.tumblr.com/ if anyone wants to talk about High&Low. :)


End file.
